<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk to Me by 18au1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676004">Talk to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/18au1/pseuds/18au1'>18au1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/18au1/pseuds/18au1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Diva Stell and cold/aloof bodyguard Sejun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester "Stell" Ajero &amp; John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NC17/R18<br/>Read at your own risk.</p>
<p>This is a work of fiction and is not intended to harm or disrespect the artist or its management.</p>
<p>Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Diva PoV</strong>
</p>
<p>Smile, Stell. Smile! Konting konti na lang nasa kotse ka na. Bakit ba kasi ang init dito sa Pilipinas. After that Paris weather parang gusto ko na lang hindi lumabas ng bahay.</p>
<p>Tapos grabe pa ‘tong mga fans. Pwede naman siguro ko lumakad na di nila sinisiksik no? Hay. Buti na lang nakakatakot tong si Paulo. Kung yung dating bodyguard ko ‘to, mga 10 fans na siguro nakayakap sa kin ngayon.</p>
<p>Hindi ko makalimutan nung muntik na kong masaksak ng isang fan na stalker pala. My god. When I started this career, hindi ko alam na aabot dito. Hindi naman talaga kailangan ng bodyguard, but when I was almost stabbed dahil sa galit ng isang fan that I refused, my management had to hire someone to protect me. The old one stayed for 2 whole weeks, until the incident happened and they had to fire him.</p>
<p>That’s when they hired Paulo. He’s been my constant companion for almost a year. Hindi lang fans yung takot sa kanya dahil sa dagger looks nya. Minsan ako din kinakabahan pag nakikita ko yon.</p>
<p>He would stand quietly and just raise his hand to fans to stop them from walking towards me. My fans already nicknamed him Ice Prince because of the way he deals with them. There’s a running bet on Twitter kung kelan sya mag-smile. And there’s an @iceprincespotted account dedicated to him. A fansite for my bodyguard? Sino mag-aakala?</p>
<p>It’s all too funny. Isang beses while in the car, I showed it to him and I can’t stop laughing. He just looked at me, nodded and said, “Glad napatawa ka nyan.” Then wore his sunglasses and ignored me.</p>
<p>One night at a party, I got so pissed drunk to his detriment. Alam kong galit na galit na sya, because I can’t be seen in public like this. Sya yung pagagalitan ng management, but I sneaked in a room without him knowing, with a few people and he was looking for me the whole time the party’s going on. Hindi magandang look sa isang bodyguard na walang binabantayan, so when I got out of the room where he was waiting na pala, na pagewang gewang, he’s so mad at me.</p>
<p>Hinawakan nya ko sa likod, to shield me from the people looking and to walk me out of the venue. He called our driver to go to the entrance at the back of the building so no one can see us. I was clinging to him for dear life.</p>
<p>Pagdating namin sa car, he shoved me inside and sat beside me. He’s still his stoic self. He looked mad. But not at me. Maybe sa situation.</p>
<p>I placed my hand on his thigh, “Pauuloo, smile naaaa. Wala na makakakita sayoooo…” He gazed at me, his eyes obviously hiding some deep anger. And worry. He’s worried about me.</p>
<p>“Paauuuloooo, shaayyy shoommeethingg.” I run my palm on his back. He moved slightly away from me.</p>
<p>“Hindii moo ba koo kakausapin?? One yeaar ka na ggeenyannn. Talk to meee.. Ikaw lang lagi ko kasaama but you doon’t talk to me.. Wag kang pa faaalll.” I moved my hand to slap his thigh, but he caught it in mid air. He held my wrist, squeezing tightly. “Ouuuchhh… Ano ba??” He placed my hand gently on the seat cushion. “TALLKK TO ME.” I shouted. Making our driver look at the rearview, perplexed.</p>
<p>“Why won’t you talk to me? Alam mo naman na matagal na kitang gusto diba?” I lean towards him to whisper in his ear. “Don’t you like me?”</p>
<p>He kept his composure, he turned his head towards me, his face just inches away from mine. His breathing is steady. So sure of himself. He looked into my eyes, “I’d take a knife or a bullet for you. What else do you want from me, Stell?”</p>
<p>My heart almost leapt from my chest when he said those words. I grabbed his nape and kissed him. The next thing that happened, I didn’t expect. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me back.</p>
<p>The driver chuckled, moved the rearview mirror slightly so he can’t see us. Then I heard him say clearly, “Sa wakas.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bodyguard PoV</strong>
</p>
<p>I knew there was something different when we exited that room full of people he’s drinking with. His eyes never left my face. I’m almost carrying him out of the place, calling the driver to pull up at the back entrance so no one would see Stell in that condition.</p>
<p>I can feel his hand tracing my back as we walk to the car. I can feel his hot breath on my ear, whispering, asking me to slow down and sort of apologizing for hiding from me the whole night. At one point, his lip almost touched the most tender part of my earlobe and I shivered. And I’m glad he’s drunk so he probably won’t remember it in the morning.</p>
<p>As soon as we enter the car, he’s all over me. Whispering in my ear, running his hand on my back. Grazing my thigh.</p>
<p>When he shouted at me, I knew that my shield is down. His flushed face is so beautiful in the dim light of the car. “I’d take a bullet or a knife for you. What else do you want from me Stell?”</p>
<p>When he lunged at me and kissed me, I know it’s the end for me. He shoved his tongue in my mouth. He’s drunk and sloppy, but I can’t help it. I wrapped my arms around him so we can steady our kisses.</p>
<p>He licked my lower lip sensually, running the tip of his tongue on it and it’s taking a lot for me not to bite into that soft flesh. His eyes are open and I can see how beautiful they are. His eyes scream take me. I’m yours. And right at this moment, that’s all I want to do.</p>
<p>I noticed the driver adjusted the rear view mirror earlier, and I heard him mumble, but I still don’t want anything to happen infront of anyone. Specially someone who’s hired by the company like me.</p>
<p>I sucked on his mouth one last time and broke off the kiss, his lips following. He almost succeeded but those sweet lips landed on my neck. “Shit.” I mumbled. Followed by the now obvious trobbing of my cock.</p>
<p>“Hnngg. Pau. Don’t stop.” He said slurring his words.</p>
<p>I placed my mouth on his ear to whisper, “Let’s wait til you get home.” I knew those were the right words when he pulled back and giggled.</p>
<p>He placed his hand on my lap, drawing little circles on my inner thigh and at one point grazing his nimble finger at the growing tent on my pants.</p>
<p>I take everything in like a good soldier. But I can’t help myself from placing my hand on his lower back to support him. My instinct is to protect him. This man that I fell in love with in secret just a couple of months after becoming his bodyguard and constant companion in his offshore trips.</p>
<p>There’s something so delicate yet so powerful about Stell Ajero’s presence. And he looks at me as if I’m the one he needs the most all the time.</p>
<p>The car stopped infront of his condo building. And instantly, he leaned on my ear to tell me that he’s looking forward to tonight. I bit my lip and he stared at me. “It’s unfair how hot you look just doing that.” He said as he leans forward to kiss me hard.</p>
<p>And he doesn’t know how unfair it is that he can make me the weakest just by looking at me. And even more so now that I can taste those lips that I have dreamt of a thousand times.</p>
<p>Stell tapped the driver’s shoulder before we got out of the car, “Kuya Henry, good night! Alam mo na ha. Secret lang.” He said before winking at him. The driver winked back and Stell’s melodious laugh filled the whole car.</p>
<p>We walked the lobby as we always do. With him in front and me following behind him, looking around for any photographers or fans. The receptionist greeted him with a smile. He nods at her before turning back, extending his hand at me.</p>
<p>“Nahihilo ako.” He said faintly. It’s normal because he drank too much earlier, so I went near him and touched his back, guiding him to the elevator.</p>
<p>As soon as we got in, he darted a look at the CCTV camera, frowning a bit, knowing that eyes are watching. But it didn’t stop him from leaning on me, his behind grinding lightly on my erection.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes to control the tension building up below my waist. But instead of calming my self down, I just imagined him bending over and taking me in.</p>
<p>I knew he’s always been a tease. I watched him flirt with both men and women in many occasions. Some of them he took home, much to my dismay. And I was forced to leave him with these people after thoroughly checking for their background and patting them down.</p>
<p>He’s always hated it. Having a bodyguard. Until one day he just accepted my presence. Even if most of the time we don’t really talk to each other.</p>
<p>I learned his mannerisms, his habits, his quirks. The more I get to know the real him, his whineyness, the way he complains about his fans sometimes, the way he cries after a foul interview or when he would just keep quiet uncharacteristically after an exhausting show. I realize that he’s real. He’s not just a figure like how everyone treats him to be.</p>
<p>I can see his smile fade instantly the moment he enters the privacy of his car after smiling widely at his fans, the press, everyone. And all those times, I just want to wrap my arms around him to tell him that he can be himself around me. He doesn’t have to pretend because I accept him the way he is. And that I love him.</p>
<p>So standing here now, with his body painfully close to me is the culmination of all those months I spent dreaming about him. I sniff the air around and I felt calm. His familiar scent attacking my senses.</p>
<p>My body is telling me to forget about the cameras and just turn him around so I can kiss him. But my mind is still fighting and telling me to be patient.</p>
<p>We were both startled when the elevator stopped at the penthouse. It opened directly to the foyer. We stepped out, and the moment the elevator closed, I grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to the wall, holding his face as I attack him with kisses.</p>
<p>“Shit Pau.” I heard him moan in my mouth.</p>
<p>My hands travelled to his back, and I squeezed him lightly. He raised a leg and wrapped it around my thigh as I steady him, pushing him further to the wall behind him.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long when my hands found their way on the curve of his ass. I pressed on them elliciting a moan from him.</p>
<p>Stell wrapped his arms around my neck and without breaking the kiss, jumped up to wrap his legs around my waist. I felt his growing hard-on and the sensation made me even hotter for him.</p>
<p>I guided us towards the living room. He opened his eyes when I stopped and about to put him down. “No, bedroom.” He said after breaking the kiss. I continued walking to his huge bedroom, leaving the lights off as I feel his hot breath against my neck.</p>
<p>I didn’t expect when he grabbed me by the hair to get my ears close to his lips, “How long have you been…” He said cutting off the the sentence.</p>
<p>“For a long time.” I said as I put him down on the bed looking at his clothe body. Even like this, he’s the sexiest man I’ve ever laid my eyes on. He bats his eyeslashes at me, but felt awkward afterwards so he hid his face behind his arm.</p>
<p>I climb on the bed on top of him to peel his hand off his face carefully.</p>
<p>“Never.” I kissed his forehead. “Cover.” I kissed the tip of his nose, where a tiny, almost invisible mole is. “Your.” I kissed his cheek. And they turn a deep red. “Pretty.” I kissed the side of his mouth. “Face.” This time, he met my lips midway as I was about to kiss him.</p>
<p>We both instantly felt the way our cocks throbbed against each other as I push myself down on him. He writhed in pleasure under me, arching his back.</p>
<p>“Can you not… Ah.. make me blush now?” Stell said breathlessly. Even his voice can drive me insane.</p>
<p>He sat down, grabbing the jacket I’m wearing to steady himself. I looked down on him as I kiss his face and everything my lips can touch as he reached for my jacket to take it off.</p>
<p>I pulled his button down from being tucked on his pants while unbuttoning them one by one. I pushed my hands inside of his shirt, my cold hands tracing his chest. I pressed his nipple with my thumb making his head tilt up in pleasure. His long neck begging for attention.</p>
<p>We threw each others clothes haphazardly on the floor before I lunged on his neck, leaving little marks along the way.</p>
<p>“Suck harder.” Stell commanded. I reached for the back of his head grabbing a portion of his hair to tilt his head up further giving me more access to his long, luscious neck. I bared my teeth and bit hard on his flesh making him squirm pushing his body up to meet my erection.</p>
<p>“Don’t like that?” I said as I soothe the dark red mark I made on his neck.</p>
<p>“I fuckin love it. More.”</p>
<p>I don’t know what got into me. It’s as if his permission made me go crazy. I pushed him down on the bed, crawled down between his legs and hastily unbuttoned his pants. I bit on the zipper and pulled it down with my teeth while he watches, his elbows propped on the bed. His eyes burning with indescribable desire. For me.</p>
<p>“Pau, have I been missing out on this all this time?” He asked, breathing harshly.</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said pulling his pants and boxers down together as I look in his eyes before flicking my eyes down to his member.</p>
<p>I hesitated for a bit, seeing his size. I think I’ve known all along. I’ve seen him in differrent clothes afterall, but it still surprised me how beautiful he is down there. I just stared at him, not wanting to move.</p>
<p>“Pau, please, no teasing.” Even his voice being this whiney is making me so fucking horny.</p>
<p>“I…” I didn’t expect to be so freaking speechless.</p>
<p>“Touch me, please.” He said, voice almost begging.</p>
<p>I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock before slowly pressing up along his length. His tip already leaking with pre-cum. I stare at my hand with his hard-on. I can’t believe this is happening. This is Stell Ajero. The famous Stell Ajero and he’s under my spell and I’m under his.</p>
<p>It seems like everything is in slow motion when I bent my head down to wrap my lips around his achingly hard cock. I hollowed my cheek to take him in as I place my hand on either side of his thigh to prevent him from pushing up my throat. But even with how tight I’m gripping him, he still found a way to push himself up, the tip of his cock grazing the back of my throat. I swallowed to keep myself from gagging and the sensation made him even more excited as he pushed twice inside my mouth.</p>
<p>I hummed unexpectedly, bobbing my head up and down his length, before running the flat of my tongue along his whole erection. I sucked hard when I reached the tip.</p>
<p>“Ah fuck Paulo, I’m coming.”</p>
<p>I can’t believe how happy it made me to hear him say that.</p>
<p>I pulled my head up to look at him “Come baby.” I said, my voice raspy, as I brought my head back down, sheathing his cock deep in my mouth.</p>
<p>His spilled in my mouth in no time, and I swallowed everything I can. I raised my head looking at how beautiful he is with his back arched, head tilted up, mouth hanging open as he breathes impossibly hard, his neck with all the marks I made earlier, exposed.</p>
<p>He pulled me up on his chest. As we breathe in unison.</p>
<p>“H-how?” He asked.</p>
<p>“How what?”</p>
<p>“How did I not see it sooner?”</p>
<p>He pulled me further up and we are face to face. He smiled as he looks at the side of my mouth. He runs his hand along it and then licked his finger.</p>
<p>“Uh..” I said feeling even hornier watching him lick his finger with his cum on it. “Tangina, why are you so hot?” I said without blinking.</p>
<p>He blinked, reached for my nape and pulled me in for a searing kiss.</p>
<p>I’m still wearing my pants but I can feel his erection again. Stell placed his mouth on my ear to whisper, “Take off your pants.”</p>
<p>I climbed down from the bed as he reached for the drawer on his side table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a packet of condom.</p>
<p>I sat on the bed caressing his thigh. “Sure you’re ready for this?” I’m worried that he just wants to do this because I pleasured him earlier and I don’t want it to be that way.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, he opened the bottle and put a generous amount of the sticky liquid on his finger. He didn’t even mind when I gasped as he reached down on his hole placing a finger in immediately.</p>
<p>“Should I continue… ah..” He said probably curling his finger up to ellicit that moan. “Or.. Ah.. You want to stretch me out?”</p>
<p>My jaw dropped at the sight of him reaching down and writhing in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Here, let me.”</p>
<p>I knelt on the bed, in between his legs. I can’t stop looking at him. So I reached for the lube absentmindedly, staring at his beautiful face as I make a mess on the bed, letting the lube trickle down on his thigh.</p>
<p>I bent his knee up, the flat of his foot on the bed as I reach down, teasing his hole with the cold and sticky liquid on my finger. I inserted one digit carefully and it glided in effortlessly, making me insert another one immediately.</p>
<p>He arched his back as he clenches around me. I knew he’d like it so I scissored my fingers before curling up to reach the sensitive nerves. He needed the friction for sure as he moved his hips along with my hand.</p>
<p>“Ah.. Pau.. F-fuck.. Now.”</p>
<p>I didn’t overthink the situation. I don’t know for sure what will become of us after all these. Maybe I will be more protective of him. Maybe he will charge it to experience as a one time thing. I don’t know and I don’t care. Because at this moment, he is mine. All mine. And he’s allowing me to be inside him.</p>
<p>I grabbed the packet of condom beside him and unrolled it on my erect cock. I have been leaking for a while making this easy. I have been hard for him since he kissed me. And by the looks of it, he’s hard for me again, too.</p>
<p>I pushed gently at first, my tip already feeling the sudden clench of his heat.</p>
<p>“Uhh..” I moaned as I fully sheathed my whole length in him.</p>
<p>“Fu–ck. Ah.. Move Pau.” He bit his plump lips and the sight made me want to make him scream.</p>
<p>I pulled out just the right amount and slammed back into him with force.</p>
<p>“Ah fuck! Pau!”</p>
<p>He had me when he screamed my name. I don’t have a care in the world anymore as I bend my body across his torso and chest, our skins slapping. He gripped on the bed sheet tightly, his fists getting whiter and whiter by the second.</p>
<p>His head is almost hitting the headboard and I worry that I’m hurting him, so I slowed down a little. But he’s more feisty than I thought when he suddenly moved on his own, keeping the pace faster.</p>
<p>I reached for his cock as I feel him clench around me. I know he’ll be coming soon enough and I can feel my own impending orgasm.</p>
<p>I run my hand up and down his length as I slam inside of him.</p>
<p>“Ah, shit I’m coming.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Me too baby. Shit..”</p>
<p>I moved steadily as I see the stream of white liquid on his chest. The sight making me a thousand times hotter. I felt him clench one last time as I spill my hot liquid inside him. We ride out both our orgasms, my head tilted back, my forehead dripping in sweat, eyes rolling at the back of my head.</p>
<p>I collapsed on top of him, careful not to get his cum on my face.</p>
<p>“Mindblowing. You’re mindblowing Nase. How the fuck?” He said almost laughing.</p>
<p>“And you…” I said as I rolled off him and on my back beside him.</p>
<p>I raised my head up, propping my elbow on the bed to stare at his face.</p>
<p>“Stop looking at me like that.” He said almost embarassed. His cheeks so red, I don’t even know if it’s because of the heat, embarassment or maybe it just naturally is.</p>
<p>“The only way I won’t look at you is if you’re kissing me.” I said.</p>
<p>With that, he pulled me in closer and placed his mouth over mine. But instead of closing his eyes, he looked straight into mine as I do the same.</p>
<p>It lasted for minutes. Only breaking it off to breathe. Or maybe it lasted hours. Because I don’t know how to count the time anymore. I just want the clock to stop so we can stay like this for a very long time.</p>
<p>After a while, we found ourselves just staring into each other’s eyes.</p>
<p>He broke the silence, “What now Mr. Bodyguard?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Where is this heading?” He asked. And I didn’t expect him to.</p>
<p>“I’d still take a knife and a bullet for you.” I said. “And probably more. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever Stell. I’ll always be here no matter what. And I hope that’s okay.”</p>
<p>He smiled and planted a kiss on my lips before he buried his face in the nook of my neck.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want it any other way, Paulo. I just know things will only get better from this point on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>